


Neo Culture Drabbles

by ninibearr (starsandsnipesforever)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: 100 words drabbles, A/B/O, College AU, M/M, Omegaverse, Rating subject to change, Snapshots, These are all AU, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsnipesforever/pseuds/ninibearr
Summary: Collection of 100 word drabbles revolving around NCT.





	1. the dj and the dancer pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to challenge myself to some 100 word drabble snippets to get my brain out of a minor writers block funk. Writing exactly one-hundred words proved more challenging than I would've thought, but in a fun way! 
> 
> I was highkey feeling JohnTen today (who I love and really need to write a full story of /sob), so that's what I have for now. I may add others later. Feel free to send any prompt requests to my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/ninissymbiote/)!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first three go together!

Ten's fingers are swollen, numb to everything besides the bone-deep bitter cold. Nails scrape the pavement in a desperate attempt to reclaim his flyers, only for the wet paper to shred beneath them.

A steaming cup thrust under his face startles him.

He blinks up to see the smile of that annoying tall, cocky DJ. Ten wants nothing more in that moment than to shout GO AWAY in his hour of low dignity, but the conceit that Ten's accustomed to doesn't appear anywhere present.

Slowly, Ten lifts his hand to accept the cup into his icy grasp.

It's very warm.


	2. the dj and the dancer pt. 2

"There's dancers at the clubs I spin at."

Ten snorts. "That's... a little different than what I do."

Johnny shrugs. "I think it'd be pretty sick if you put your style to one of my originals."

"That's ridi--" Ten pauses, raising his brow. "Wait. What do you know about my style?"

"I saw your performance last Wednesday," Johnny says casually. "As passionate as you are about getting your flyers out, I thought I'd see what the fuss was about." He smiles. "You're beautiful up there."

Ten's mouth opens to say something, then closes. His lips press together, containing his grin.


	3. the dj and the dancer pt. 3

Ten ducks his head, panting heavily through kiss-swollen lips. Releasing his hold of Johnny's jacket, he turns to gently remove the other's arms from around him. "I should go."

Johnny lets Ten move his arms as he sees fit, but that doesn't stop him from scooting after him. "What's wrong?" he asks between breaths, a hint of amusement present in his tone. "You don't want to stay the night?"

Ten pauses, twisting back just enough so that he can meet Johnny's eye, worrying his lower lip. "... I do want to," he confesses. "That's why I need to go."

Johnny smiles.


	4. soft side of the wild

The Alpha ducks into the willow branches. Shaking loose snow from his furs, he picks at the ones on Ten's shoulders. "A little thin for this weather."

Ten swats at him. "Perhaps my blood runs warmer than yours." He smiles. "Is that your way of offering me yours?"

"Maybe." Sidestepping, Johnny's furs flap, draping over Ten along with his arms, hugging him to his chest.

The Omega rolls his eyes before sighing and lying back, Johnny's shoulder the perfect height to cradle his head. Ten basks in the warmth and security, breathing his scent in deep. 

He smells like home.


End file.
